


Exquisite

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Did her knees hurt where she knelt on the stone? Did it sting when he grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck that tight?[ just some Olgierd smut I couldn't help but to write because he is just a whole vibe, am I right? ]Also, dunno why this was tagged as Olgierd/Reader. Sorry for any confusion!
Relationships: Olgierd von Everec/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Exquisite

_"Olgierd. ._ ."

Her voice is just a breath, a soft moan almost.

It utterly delights him.

He wonders, briefly, how they ended up behind the tavern and remembers - the band, the wine, the way she rolled her hips and looked at him with those fucking eyes.

She had been teasing him, brushing against any man that dared come close, all the while staring directly into his eyes, into his dwindling soul it seemed. She had dared him all night, _do it._ Olgierd had told her he was just as pleased watching her dance, not something he had expected to say but it was worth the pout she had given him.

How great those swollen lips looked around his cock.

Did her knees hurt where she knelt on the stone? Did it sting when he grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck that _tight_ , sunk his cock so deep into her throat that she whimpered for air?

The way she stared up at him, he doubted she minded anyway. She didn't seem too, tongue swirling desperately on the underside of his shaft, hand sliding up his sternum as Olgierd groaned and leaned back into the wall behind him. She gripped his robes against his stomach tightly, free hand tucked into her small clothes beneath her dress; when he stared down at her again, she whimpered.

Pulling her hand free from her most likely dripping pussy, she used the wetness to help stroke his shaft and lapped at the tender underside of his head.

It had been a long time since Olgierd had let himself go.

She had broken him. 

He shivered as she boldly, but gently, raked her teeth against his dick and Olgierd pulled her to her feet. "You do not ever do something like that again, understand me?" His voice was harsh and stern, and she nodded her head fiercely. "Now turn around against the wall."

"Yes sir," her smile was coy as she spoke, yelping as he landed a heavy upright swing to one of her ass cheeks.

As she took her time teasing him, Olgierd ground his teeth and pushed flat between her shoulder blades, making her tumble forward but she caught herself with both hands on the wall.

"I have no patience for your games, little one." Olgierd growled into her ear as he leaned over her, right hand running two fingers up and down her folds that were exposed to the cool night air. "You find pleasure in teasing? How about in being teased?"

He ran his fingers lightly across her folds, around the edge of the honey pot. A fresh wave of chills erupted across her skin each time he teased the tip of his middle finger into her dripping hole; she whined and groaned constantly, wriggling her hips back and forth, silently _begging_ for more friction.

"Is it too much?" He ran the tip of his tongue up along the shell of her ear - his entire body shadowed hers. "Am I being mean? A tease?"

"Olgierd, _please_ ," she whimpered, pushing back suddenly, but he pulled his hand away and she hung her head in defeat.

"Oh no, I am having far too much fun, my dear." The pad of his fingers circled her clit gently, making her whimper. "Perhaps if you beg enough. . ." Olgierd pulled back slightly, only to sink down into a crouch behind her. "Exquisite," he murmured before taking a hard lick between the folds of her pussy.

She tried pulling away, but his hands latched onto her hips and pulled her closer, tongue delving into the hole her wetness seeped from, because of _him_. She dug her fingers into the stone and moaned, throwing her head back and rocking her pussy against his mouth, fucking herself briefly on his tongue before he pulled away. He wiped away the wetness on his mouth and stood, his eyes clouding with a dark shade at the way she was staring back at him.

Olgierd grabbed his still rock hard cock in his hand and stroked the tip through her folds, thrusting up to the hilt in one stroke. She gasped and slammed one fist against the wall, bottom lip caught between her teeth so she would not be too loud.

"Oh fuck me. . ." Olgierd murmured, fingers flexing around her hips as he rocked back and forth against her. 

She clenched her walls around him once, Olgierd grabbed at her hair and pulled her up against him, her back against his chest. He let go of her hair and wormed the hand up into her shirt to caress the soft skin of her breasts.

 _Man could lose himself in a lass like that,_ Vlodimir would have said about this one.

Olgierd cursed beneath his breath as she clenches around him again, his teeth dragging around the slope of her shoulder, his mustache tickling her skin and making her sigh. He pushed her towards the wall again, thrusts harder and rough, making her moans and grunts louder and louder. She slides one hand between her legs and frantically runs at her clit, groaning and shaking faster in time with each frantic thrust Olgierd gives her.

"Oh fuck, Olgierd, I-I -" Her words are cut off by a strangled gasp, legs trembling and Olgierd was sure he was all that held her up on her feet.

Olgierd chuckled, his right hand wrapping around her throat and pulling her back against his chest so he could kiss at her neck, his thrusts becoming disjointed, erratic. Her soft moans and sighs were better than any scream she could have given him, a soft grunt as he body tensed and then trembled around his cock swelling inside of her. 

"O-Olgierd -" her words cut off as he squeezed her throat a little tighter, face buried in her hair as he pressed her into the wall. "Fuck!"

His hand came to cover her mouth as he pounded her into the wall, sweat forming on his brow. All he could think about was _her_ in that moment, the way she felt around him, the way her skin felt so delicate beneath his touch. Olgierd grit his teeth and pressed his face hard into her hair, inhaling deeply as he came inside of her; funny, his legs almost felt wobbly.

As they caught their breath, neither moved an inch. She almost felt suffocated, but wouldn't say anything, she knew better.

That was all she knew about Olgierd von Everec.

He chuckled softly into her hair, breaking the rhythm of their panting breath. "Absolutely exquisite," he whispered to her.

She chuckled, but her legs wobbled beneath her when she stood straight. Her knickers, she left them discarded on the ground as she looked back at him with puffy, flushed cheeks and a toothy grin. Olgierd smirked back at her before both of them heard the clang of guard armor moving closer and closer. Olgierd looked down the alley as he hastily tucked himself back into his clothes, seeing the flames of their lantern beginning to light up the walls around them.

Her hand wrapped around his wrist and she tugged, drawing Olgierds gaze back to his little minx. She was still grinning at him, trying to pull him in the direction she was headed.

"Come now," she whispered, managing to pull him along finally. "We have a party to reacquaint ourselves with, my ataman."

Olgierd chuckled as he threw a look back over his shoulder - only when they were rounding the corner - and saw the guard discovering the discarded pair of wet small clothes on the alley ground.


End file.
